Turn into liquid or burst into flames
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris just went to the choosing ceremony and chose dauntless. Soon does she realized she shouldn't have chose dauntless. But at the same time she's glad she chose dauntless because she got to meet Four. And soon enough they do start dating! I'm rating this fanfiction M. Because there will be some lemons in some chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

Hey **there fellow dauntless!:P This fanfiction is starting at where Tris is in initiation at dauntless. Specifically, the first day of her being at dauntless. Some things will be different from the original story of Divergent. Some things being that there is no war. Also, Four is a little bit more nicer to Tris at the beginning of training because he realizes he loves her. Tris never did fight molly, only Peter. And nobody ever died! (Except for Al of course) So yeah. I hope you love this fanfiction and please stick around for more!:P Also leave a review/comment below! Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Today was the choosing ceremony- and today I chose dauntless, the brave faction. I come from abnegation, where we are not supposed to think of ourselves and put other people first. Our faction being selfless. But now, I don't know who I am and I'm definitely not brave, smart, or selfless.

I'm Divergent. And I can't let other people find out. Other people are so threatened by Divergent's and will kill Divergent's if they find out who they really are. I can't let that happen to me.

I sit down at the cafeteria table where a girl my age- Christina, also sat down at too. I sit down beside her as everyone grabs a hamburger off of the plate in the middle of the table. I get my fork and pick up a hamburger too, sitting it down on my plate.

"Have you never eaten a hamburger before?" Christina asks me.

"Oh, no I've never eaten one before but I've heard about them." I say.

"Abnegation eat plain food. Salads, eggs, etc." A guy from across our table says. "They don't eat meat."

"Which textbook did you swallow?" Christina asks him.

"Nice to meet you too." He says. "I'm will, I'm from Erudite."

"Of course you are." Christina says.

"Not to be mean but do you guys even eat in abnegation?" Christina asks me. "To selfless to even eat, right?"

"You've got some nerves to be friends with a candor Tris." Will says to me, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina asks madly.

"Candor's have no filter. You say the first thing that comes out of your mouth." Will says.

"You mean like you're an idiot?" Al says to Will. They both start to laugh a little and Christina just looks annoyed.

"I don't want to hear about your old factions." Our instructor says. What's his name... oh yeah, Four.

Everyone kept silent after that, until I said something.

"Were you a transfer too, or dauntless born?" I ask Four. He just stares at me, his dark eyes piercing through my soul.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" He asks me before drinking out of a cup again. Everyone looked at me as if to say shut up. But of course I'm not going to.

"Must be because you're so approachable." I say to him.

He looks at me with a mad face before saying "Careful." He says quietly. He then walks off from the table and leaves the cafeteria.

Four's P.O.V.

Why did I just say that? I wasn't trying to be mean towards her, that's just how I normally am I guess. I didn't really mean to say that, but it just came out. Tris looks so beautiful and now I probably just screwed up my chances with her because I said that.

I really am stupid.

I remember just earlier today, when she fell from the roof and onto a net. When her body first hit the net, all I registered was a grey blur. I pulled her across the net and her hand was small, but warm, she stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all way unremarkable. Except that she had jumped first. Even I didn't jump first.

Her eye's were so stern, so insistent.

Beautiful.

And now it looks like I've screwed things up. At least I'm going to be seeing her for a while now, considering I am her instructor. So it will give me plenty of time to make up for what I said.

Tris's P.O.V.

It's the next day and all of the initiates are all waiting out in the pit for training to start, including me. I was horrified when I found out that the girls and the boys would be sharing a room together, and showers and bathrooms together. I'm almost starting to dislike this place, and kind of wishing I could see my mom and dad again.

Next thing I know, Four and Eric walked out into the pit at the same time. They both start walking towards all of the initiates and we all pay attention to what they have to say.

"Hello, my name is Eric and Will be your instructor. And Four will be your instructor." He says motioning to Four. I notice Four was looking at me so I looked away. I don't think Four likes me very much, considering what he said to me yesterday.

"Here in dauntless we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." Eric says. "With that being said, You will train from eight a.m. in the morning to seven p.m. at night. You will not be training with the dauntless born, but you will be ranked together. Whoever has the lowest score on the training board will be cut from dauntless after stage one."

"Cut?" Christina asks, confused.

"Meaning you would leave dauntless." Eric says.

"To do what?" Will asks.

"Well there would be no going home to your family, so you would be factionless." Eric says coldly. After that everyone looked at each other and got real quiet.

"Anyways, we will start our training with fighting. I want you all to head to the gymnasium where we will demonstrate fighting, the real way." Eric says. And with that we all went to the gymnasium.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

All the initiates learned techniques of fighting today, including me. After we were done with learning how to fight, we jogged, we learned how to throw knives, and shoot at targets with guns.

There was about nothing I was good at except throwing knives.

After the day was done, Eric told us to go back to our dorms. We were all walking back to our dorms when I got stopped by Four.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Four asked me.

"Okay." I say.

"I don't usually do this, but I wanted to say sorry for yesterday." Four says. He was blushing like mad for some reason.

I stand there shocked, I didn't know he was going to apologize to me. I thought he was going to yell at me or something.

"Umm... thanks." I say.

"Anyways... I guess we can be friends?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Okay. You should probably get going so Eric doesn't get mad at you for not going back to the dorms." He says.

"Okay." I say smiling a little. I walk away from Four and head to the dorms.

I actually felt kind of happy that Four apologized to me. There was something about him that makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames.

I smiled and walked back to the dormitory, can't waiting to see Four tomorrow.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it and stay around for more! And Also I forgot to tell you, but THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN LIKE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. :P Oh and Also, I do not own Divergent, I just like writing fanfictions.**

 **Anyways I'll write some more later!:P Stay around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Also, in my fanfiction Tris only fights Peter in training. She never fights Molly or anyone else. I just like to change it up a little:D So yeah, Leave comments/reviews below!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Its the next day, Four woke all of us up and told us we had to be in the gymnasium in ten minutes. We all rushed to the gymnasium, and when we got there Eric and Four were waiting for us.

"Today we are going to teach you more on fighting, and some of you are going to go head to head and fight each other." Eric says with a devilish smile.

Everyone got really silent, and then I saw Eric's eyes skim the room. He looked at me and I just stared back at him. I didn't want to look away because I didn't want to seem like a coward. I looked at his ugly piercings all over his face. The one on his nose made him look like a bull.

"Tris and Peter will fight today." He says.

I stand there, in shock. I''m definitely going to loose against Peter. I just know it. Peter smiles and looks at me.

"It would be a pleasure to fight Tris." Peter says to Eric.

Four's P.O.V.

Shit! I knew Eric was gonna pick a girl to go up against a guy today when we taught them fighting but I didn't think it would be Tris! I don't want to see her get hurt. I was about to say something but I knew I couldn't being an instructor. I'm thinking about leaving the room, I don't even want to see this fight. I know Tris isn't going to make it against Peter.

"Go ahead and fight." Eric says.

All I can think in my head is be strong Tris. Think of all of the moves we showed you yesterday.

Next thing I know I see Peter and Tris get into fighting positions.

"You all right there stiff?" Peter asks. "You look like your about to cry. I'll take it easy on you if you cry."

Peter throws a punch at Tris and she dodges it. She then punches him in throat and he gags for a minute. He then tries to hit her again and she takes his arm and kicks him in the stomach with her knee. Next thing I know, he picks her up and throws her across the room. I try to look away but I can't.

Tris stands back up and he punches her in the face. She collapses to the ground and her nose is bleeding. He then kicks her in her side over an over again, and I can see that after a couple of minutes, she's already gone unconscious.

"Stop." I say. Peter looks at me with a mad face.

"What?" Eric asks.

"She's already gone unconscious." I say.

Eric looks away mad as hell before saying "Fine."

I go over to Tris and pick her up and Christina comes over too. I pick Tris up and I can see blood trickling down her beautiful face.

"Let's take her to the infirmary." Christina says.

"Yeah." I say.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to the smell of medicine in the air. I look down and I'm in a bed, a hospital bed. I then look at my hands and see that my knuckles are all bruised.

"Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and I see Four.

"Yeah." I say quietly. He walks over to me and sits down beside the bed on the chair.

"You know, you're really brave." Four says, looking at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"For going up against Peter." He says.

"I guess. It still doesn't change the fact that he beat me and put me in the infirmary." I say.

"Tris..." Four says. He places his hand over mine and I suddenly tense up. His warm and big hand on mine feels right.

"Just because he beat you doesn't mean that your not brave." He says. He then takes his hand off of mine and I felt like crying. His hand felt so good on mine.

He stands up and then looks at me.

"Come on, we have a mission to go on." He says to me.

"What mission?" I ask him.

"Were going to play capture the flag with the other initiates." Four says. "Come put a bullet proof vest on."

I listen to him and put a vest on. I put my hair in a ponytail and then follow Four to play capture the flag.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm so happy to see that Tris is okay. She has a couple of bruises and her body must be sore but I'm just so happy that she wasn't killed.

I stand in the middle of a train car while me and Eric explain the game capture the flag to everyone else.

"The game is simple, just like capture the flag." I say to everyone.

Eric then holds up one of the guns and waves it around.

"Weapon of choice!" He says.

I then out of the corner of my eye see Molly say "You call that a gun?"

Eric immediately shoots her in the leg and she collapses to the floor, yelling and screaming from the pain. Eric walks over to her and pulls the dart out of her leg.

"Stem dart." Eric says "Stimulates the pain of a real gun shot wound, only lasts a couple of minutes."

"Two teams, Four and I are captains." Eric says looking at me.

"You go first." I say.

"My pleasure." Eric reply's. "Edward."

I already know Tris is going to be on my team so I pick her. "I'll take the stiff." Everyone looks at me, shocked.

"Picking the weak ones so you got someone to blame when you loose?" Eric asks me.

"Something like that." I say. The real reason I chose her is because- A. She will probably end up getting hurt on Eric's team. And - B. I wanted her on my team so bad. She's brave and beautiful and I don't want to see her get beat up by Peter again.

After I had picked everyone that I wanted to be on my team, we all started to jump off the train. I heard Eric yell in the back round- "Let the game begin!"

We all jumped off the train and then huddled around one another.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:P**


End file.
